


It's okay

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Eiji is the best, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: "He could still feels the dirty hands on his body, the stink breath against his neck, the weight on his own body."Ash know he will never be able to do something intimate with Eiji. He can't.What about Eiji ? What will he say ?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's short but i wrote that really late so maybe it's going to be a bit crappy.  
> But still, enjoy !

The blond haired boy was sitting on the couch, knees draw close to his chest, his head resting on top of them. It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't up yet. Dull eyes looking in front of him without really seeing something, his mind was running. 

A nightmare had woke him up again. He probably hadn't made any noise as his boyfriend hadn't woke him like always.  
He could still feel the dirty hands on his body, the stink breath against his neck, the weight on his own body.  
Putting a hand to his mouth, he could feel his nausea coming back. Just the idea of doing something like that again, that was enough to make him want to puke.  
Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to think about something else. Anything was better then this. 

Minutes later, without him noticing, he felt the couch sink down near him. Looking up rapidly, he could now see Eiji looking at him with a sad smile. 

"You had a nightmare ?" 

Nodding his head, he then let it fall back on his knees, looking outside of the window near to where they were. 

"I didn't want to wake you so I came here." 

"It's okay, I woke up by myself, you weren't in bed with me. I was worried." 

"Sorry."

"Hmhm, it's okay. Don't apologize." 

Looking at him, Eiji could tell that something was wrong with Ash. Turning his body, he let his eyes fall on his boyfriend's face. There weren't tears track but his eyes were dulled, as if he was hurt but didn't want to show it. 

"Ash, is it okay if I take you in my arms ?"

Waiting for a small amount of time, he then saw him nod his head again, letting his body fall into Eiji's arms. Ash let out a comfortable sigh as if it was exactly what he wanted from the start. The black haired boy pressed his lips to the other's temple, stroking softly his hair in a comforting motion. 

"Do you want to talk about it ?" 

"I... I don't know. I don't want to make you angry or something." 

"Ash, you won't make me angry, whatever it is. You can tell me anything." 

Biting his lower lips, Ash pulled his head up, looking slightly at Eiji. Looking down again, he let his forehead fall on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I don't want to be touch too... intimately... Ever."

Pulling his head up with his thumb and forefinger, Eiji looked inside his green eyes. He then let his thumb stroke the white skin under his touch. 

"Do you mean sexually ?" 

Biting his lip again, he could only give a shaky nod. 

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm weird to not want to do this kind of things." 

"No, I don't think that. Ash, I know your past. I know how many times people have forced themselves on you, without your consent. It's your body, you can decide what you want. If you don't want to have sex of any kind of type, then it's okay. I won't ask you too. Never." 

"But it's not fair for you."

"I don't care if I have sex or no. I'm okay with never doing anything. I love you, all I need is your own love. I'm happy with just that." 

"Why are you being so nice with me ? I'm not a good person..."

"Ash..."

Looking at him trying to hide his face, the black haired boy pulled back his body just enough to face him. Taking his face in between his hands, Eiji could see his eyes becoming red with tears. 

"Aslan, you deserve all the love in the world. You deserve to be happy. You're a good person. And I don't care about the other. We can be our own. We don't have to be like everyone else. It's okay to be different." 

Putting a tiny kiss on his lips, he then brushed his lips on each of his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. Pulling back, smiling a little, he looked at Ash once again.

"I love you, you're the best thing that happened in my whole entire life. I couldn't be happier. And i want you to be happy too. If it means that a weight will fall off your shoulders, I'll assure you that I don't care if I never have sex with you. I understand. And, a relationship isn't based on if yes or no we do something intimate or not. I really don't mind Aslan." 

"Fuck, what did I do to deserve you Eiji ?" 

"Who know ?"

Bending slightly down, Eiji put his lips over Ash's, kissing him softly for a second. Smiling at him, he let his hand find her way into his blond hair, stocking it lightly. 

"Shall we go back to bed ? It's still early."

"Yeah, let's go to bed." 

Standing up first, the black haired boy stick out his hand for his boyfriend to take. Grabbing the hand, Ash stood up, still smiling a little. Walking to their bedroom, they both feel on top of the bed, facing each other. Interlocking their fingers, Ash brought them to his lips, kissing his lover's knuckles. 

"I love you Eiji, thank you for understanding." 

"Of course, I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn't. I love you too."

"You would never be a bad one, you're too cute for that." 

"And here you go again, embarrassing me just like that..."

Hiding behind his free hand, Eiji let out an awkward laugh, making Ash smile a bit more.

"It's funny. Your ears always turns red first.It's cute."

"Stop saying that I'm cute." 

"Stop acting like it then." 

"Oh my god, stop." 

Pushing against his chest playfully, Eiji could still hear Ash laugh at him.  
He wouldn't say it now, because he didn't want to break the good mood, but he was glad that he was able to distract Ash enough to make him laugh. Even if he had to be embarrassed. 

"Okay that's enough, let's go back to sleep now."

"Right, goodnight then Onii-chan~"

"You're really unstoppable..."

"Sorry, you're easy to tease." 

Kissing the top of his nose, Ash smiled at him, looking at his red cheeks. He looked at him for a short time before snuggling closer to his boyfriend's chest. Ash let out a content sigh when he could fell the arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

"Let's sleep, we're going to be tired if we don't." 

"Yeah... Goodnight Eiji, I love you." 

Kissing the top of his head, Eiji put one of his hand on Ash's back, stroking it softly.

"Goodnight, I love you too. I hope you'll have pleasant dreams now."

"I hope too..."

*** ****

When they both woke up again, they were happy to noticed that they spend the rest of the night without any bad things interrupting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
